


Unplanned Love

by Nessann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mpreg, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, Light BDSM, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves Stiles, Stiles loves Derek. Neither knows the other loves him. Derek once told Stiles he wasn't good with kids, and doesn't plan to have any. </p>
<p>Their relationship is put to the ultimate test when Stiles screams his safe word during a punishment for keeping a secret.</p>
<p>What will Derek do when he learns his mate, his world has been keeping such a big secret? Will they learn to be honest or will everything fall apart like Derek fears it always would?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies and Safe Words

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. First teen wolf fic.

"BETA."

 

The yell echoed off the walls of the loft, Freezing Derek his hand gripping the bamboo cane tightly stopping him mid swing to be dropped beside the padded bench Stiles is strapped to at the use of their safe word. Crouching down by Stile head Derek unbuckled the wrist restraints massaging blood flow back into Stiles arms as he listened to Stiles mumble.

"Beta, Beta, Beta, please, Beta Beta." Their safe word over and over, unsure why Stiles had used it.

Nearly unaware of his own murmured words of, "I've got you, Stiles. Shh,  baby I've got you, Derek's here I've got you." As he pulled Stiles who has curled in on himself into his arms. Carrying Stiles to the bed and curling around him as he sobbed was all Derek could do as he tried to calm him drawing the pain away. He thought back trying to find what had caused the stop to the scene.

 

Stiles had met him at the loft like they had planned this being the first time together since the start of the spring semester. The first break of the year. Stiles had made his way to the bathroom readying himself for their planned play. He knew Derek had planned to leave marks on him, bruises and welts nothing permanent but nothing that would go away quickly. Five marks across his torso, one for every time he had lied to Derek's face in the last few months. Derek knew something was wrong but not what. Stiles came out of the bathroom his hair damp and a few stray droplets of water trailing down his body as he moved to where Derek was sitting on the couch reading. As they agreed Stiles came to Derek and kneeled on the pillow beside him, head down, hands right over left, thumbs crossed at the small of his back, the routine brought them both into the head space of their passion. Inside the loft they were lovers, they played with pleasure, pain, praise, and punishment. Things outside of the loft were the same as they had always been, challenging each other,  baiting them into doing their best, saving lives and fighting the newest bad thing to come to Beacon Hills. 

His hand lifted away from his book and settled on Stiles shoulder, a soft shudder running through him as the last of his control was given over to Derek. 

 

"Safe word?" Derek asked needed to know it every time, needed to make sure Stiles was ready completely to give him everything. 

"Beta to stop, sour wolf to slow down or discuss."

"OK, mine are Beta to stop, and Stilinski to slow down or discuss." Stiles's nod of agreement brought a light smile to Derek's face. 

"Good boy, Are you ready for me, Omega? Ready for your punishment, five marks on your torso, one for every time you lied to my face."

"Yes, Alpha. I'm ready, I'm sorry I lied, but I can't tell you what's wrong, not yet at least soon though. I will tell you soon, I'm just not ready to tell you and I don't know how you will react and that is why I lied, I'm sorry."

Derek let him ramble, his explanation, knowing there was a reason, but not why he was lying. 

"Shh, Omega. I know you have a good reason for lying, I'm glad you are ready for your punishment. Go lay on the bench I will be there soon." He watched as Stiles gracefully crouched back drawing up to his full height from kneeling without moving his hand from behind his back.

"Good omega." He whispered as Stiles naked body left his line of sight. His steady heart beat and a light grunt were what drew Derek from his book. Standing slowly letting Stiles gaze caress his back as he moved taking off his shirt before he crossed the room to the side of the bench. a waist high platform padded with cuffs and D-rings at the four corners and around the edges. Drawing stiles right arm up and cuffing his wrist is the work of a moment his heartbeat steady if high from anticipation, as he draws his other one up to the same fate. Stiles torso stretched across the bench, his pale skin a beautiful contrast to the black of the padding under his body.

"Beautiful, my beautiful omega. so pretty stretched out like this for me. After your punishment, you going to take my knot again? My beautiful Omega stretched tight around my knot? So deep in you, filling you full of my cum, drenched with my scent, so every wolf knows you are mine..."

 

Stiles whimpered the words drawing his mind back to a few days before back to when he was talking with Deaton. Before a caress brought him back to the present a soft line drawn across his chest with the cane letting him know where Derek's mark was going to be placed. Just below his collar bones, above his nipples. 

 

Stiles lost himself in the sensations of pain and pleasure between the markings. Derek twisted and sucked and kissed his nipples after the first few swings of the cane. wanting Stiles to understand even though he was being punished he was also being cared for, taken care of.

"Yes, beautiful omega, arch your back for me, omega. Do it for your Alpha." Derek said as he ran his hand down Stiles chest loving the feel of his soft skin under his fingers. 

 

The second line drawn with the cane was just below stiles nipples. the cane made bright red welts in the same spot over and over, never once did Derek use any of his werewolf strength, even as his wolf drew near the surface begging and clawing at his control to mark stiles harder make them permanent. Make them stay, make him stay. Stiles was still the human in the pack even thought the pack was small. Scott, the true alpha Derek an alpha by fight, Peter, Ethen, Aiden, former alphas, Isaac and Jackson bitten betas, Lydia a banshee, Kira a fox, Malia a coyote, and Peter's daughter. And then there was Stiles a human, a spark, but still very much human. 

 

The third mark was made a bright line of red raised skin just above stiles last ribs. Derek ran his hand up stiles leg caressing the soft skin drawing random-ish patterns on his inner thigh, watching as goose bumps ran wild down his side from the touch. "Yes, So pretty, for your Alpha, so hard for me, you going to cum on my knot after your punishment?" Derek brought the cane back to stiles skin, drawing a line about an inch above then just below his belly button planning on making the last two marks at the same time. "The last two, you ready for them omega?" Stiles whimpered through the tears streaked down his face, as he felt the two lines, nearly lost in the sensations but then the flash of the cane coming down over his belly made him scream. 

 

"BETA."

 

** 

Stiles slowly calmed down keeping his arms wrapped around his middle, Derek's arms around him holding him close, safe.  His face wet from tears, and his body trembling Stiles turns in Derek's arms and buries his face in his chest, breath hitching from the musky scent surrounding the wolf.

Derek draws Stiles away from his chest slowly, keeping his eyes on Stiles face. 

"I don't understand. Are you ok? Was I too rough?" 

Stiles tried to keep his eyes away from Derek's as he answered. "I um, well.... You didn't hurt me, too bad. I mean yeah they hurt, and all but not too too bad they were a punishment so they don't feel good., and the pain is gone thanks to my freak-out and your wolfy pain drain. No, you didn't hurt me, yes I'm ok, no I don't want to tell you why I safe worded, and thank you for  stopping so quickly when I did. I still want the other two marks for my punishment, but I don't want them on my belly, for the next couple of months can we please avoid my belly... it's kinda fragile, sensitive right now."

Derek listened to Stiles heart as he kept his eyes down. 

 


	2. Dad's Advice, and Doubtful Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John knows his Omega son better than he knows himself. So after watching the last couple of months of no complaints about being an Omega he knows something is up and with Stiles last heat being almost three months ago he knows he needs answers or he is going to be killing an Alpha werewolf.  
> And even if he gets answers he may still go kill an Alpha werewolf.
> 
> Derek talk himself out of walking away from Stiles, knowing it would kill him if Stiles left, but also knowing it would be suicide if he tried to leave Stiles.

When Stiles turned off his Jeep, he didn't know how he had gotten to his dad's house. It was a blur to him the drive from the loft. He remembered the safe word and telling Derek he didn't want to tell him why he was lying, yet, and he remembered Derek holding him. They had planned to meet in two days on Tuesday, to finish his punishment for lying. This time thought the marks would be put somewhere other than his belly. 

"Dad, I'm home." He called as he walked into the house. There was a noise from the den, sounded like someone either dropped something heavy or kicked something on accident. 

"Damn it..." John grumbled holding the back of his head, Stiles saw when he went to the door way.

"You alright Dad?" He asked seeing the boxes around his father and one of the upper cabinets open in front of where his dad was standing, and glaring at it.

"Yeah I'll be alright, you're home early I thought you were going to be at the loft all night, since you hadn't seen your boyfriend since Christmas break." His dad inquired. "Y'all are being safe, right?"

A blush crossed Stiles face, "Yes, Oh My Gods, yes we are being safe, he doesn't hurt me unless I want him to, no permenent marks, and everything is consentual." Stiles says quickly in enbarasment.

"OK thanks for that information, but that's not what I meant, I meant your heat from Christmas break. Have you been to the doctor, or is everything alright?" He asked since he kept up with his sons periods better than his son did.  

Stiles eyes got really big as he realized he couldn't lie to his dad about skipping two periods and he was about to be skipping another 8 if things went well. "Oh, well, about that." The blush returned and Johns face got a pinched almost angry look to it.

"You're pregnant arn't you?" John grumbled the words slipping through his teeth clenched in frustration. " And don't lie to me I know when you lie even if I'm only human and can't hear your heart like all of your friends."

"How did you find out? I just found..." Stiles answered before cutting himself off. " you didn't know did you, till just now, Oh My Gods dad, how could you tell I've been so very careful about who knows and making sure no one knows. How did you find out?" He asks dropping his shoulders in defeat, at the look on his dads face half amused he fell for that trap and half angry he could be so stupid as to get pregnant before he finished his pre-reqs.

"Find out? I found out from the way you drank the orange juice the last three days you've been here, I suspected when you didn't complain about cramps the third week of January and February, like you always do when you get your monthly. And don't even give me that look, the last time you said anything was right before you came home for your heat and Christmas. You said and I quote ' I hate being Omega, why must I bleed all over everything please kill me now or the cramps will" He said reading from his phone.

Stiles balked, too stunned to say anything and sank into the chair beside his dad's desk. "Yes I'm pregnant. NO Derek doesn't know, I'm not sure I should tell him, not sure I should even keep the baby. He told me the last time I brought up having a family, that he wasn't good with kids and would be happy if he never had any. So, I'm pretty sure he wont want this one since I'm not even sure he's all in for the relationship we have already. Throw a baby into the mix and he is sure to run, and never look back." Tears ran down Stiles face as he spoke. The anguish in his words brought John closer to him, where he squatted in front of his son. Placing a hand on either side of Stiles face He tilted his head to look him in the eye.

"No matter what happens I will always be by your side, you are my son. I love you and if that jackass of a Alpha, you call a boyfriend, doesn't want you or the baby then I will help you, no matter what Genim, you will always be my baby boy, and I will help you in everything you do." He then pulled Stiles into a bear hug. 

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you." Stiles burried his face into his dads shoulder muffeling the sobs wracking his body as he cried. 

Pulling away from the hug after a few minutes Stiles wiped his face on his flannel sleaves, and stood up. "Thanks dad." He said as he left the room heading up the stairs.

"Anytime Kiddo"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek watched as Stiles left, he felt empty, when his lover wasn't within earshot. The silence of the missing heartbeat, covered the loft, the Moon was just now rising for the night the sun only gone by minutes, and already he missed Stiles.

'Just forget about it, he doesn't love you, he would have stayed if he did. He would have told you the truth instead of hiding it from you, he's a liar just like Kate and Jennifer. He isn't your mate no matter what your body says'

Derek knew the doubts running through his head were false, he could feel the contentedness when he was with Stiles, thinking back to the time before this when he last had Stiles in his arms he had just finished his heat, they were in the shower the water cool against their heated skin. Derek's hands running the body wash suds up and down Stiles back as he groaned at the pressured massage. Stiles arms up on the wall cradling his face out of the spray, his back arched, hips tilted back, an unconsious display for his Alpha, his lover, his mate. Derek's hands slowly moved down Stiles back, drawing out the soreness from his heat. 

"Please Derek please. One more time please, want you so bad, feel so empty without you. Please." Stiles begged in mumbled words against his arm as Derek rinsed the suds off their bodies. Turning off the water Stiles grabbed a big fluffy towel around himself and moved out of the way for Derek who chased after him pulling him into his arms and used the towel to dry them both.

"You know better than to run from me, don't you Stiles." Derek pulled Stiles into his arms the towel falling to the floor as he carried stiles to the bed kissing and nuzzeling his neck and shoulder the smell of his heat nearly gone. Stiles groaned cutting off the giggle pulled from his throat when Derek laid him down on the bed, and dropping between his thighs. Their arousels catching together between their hips and bellies. Dragging his hand down Stiles side Derek traced the light bruises he had left on Stiles hips. "Gods Stiles what you do to me, your smell is intoxicating, need to have it, need to taste and touch need to claim gods I want you wrapped around my knot." Derek Whispered into Stiles ear his hand slowly preping him like he had every time they had sex slow one finger at a time drawing them in and out feeling Stiles slowly relax as he moved his fingers into the naturally slickness of his Omega ass. "Can I Stiles, will you one day take my knot? Keep my cum deep in you.keep you tied to me. Want you wrapped so very tight around my knot." The dirty words leaving his mouth without being checked by his human brain his wolf forcing them out and to his mate.

Stiles moaned and writhed under the gentle and persistant touch of Derek the words making him even wetter around Derek's fingers.  "Oh fuck, yes one day I will be wrapped around your knot." The answer the same as it had been durring his entire heat, "but not this time. We cant, I want to want you, feel so empty when you don't knot me. But we cant, fuck please Derek Need you in me feel so empty." 

Derek removed his fingers and brought them to his nose the scent of Stiles natural slick, making him draw his fingers into his mouth needing the taste. Derek shifted his hips using the hand he pulled away from his mouth to line up his cock, and slowly thrust into the tight soft slick heat of his mate. "Oh fuck." He breathed out when Stiles clamped down on him."Stiles please you are so tight so fucking slick and soft inside love the way you feel around me."

Stiles threw his head back moaning loudly, echoing off the walls throughout the loft. Derek slowly bottomed out staying balls deep in Stiles as he relaxed around him. Stiles vision blurred when Derek started pulling out slowly, keeping a steady rythem. Derek kept his face burried in Stiles neck and shoulder keeping himself human by sheer will, keeping calm knowing if he let his wolf go he would make a place in Stiles for his knot and neither one of them wanted the consequesces of that. Not with Stiles dad coming by in an hour. Neither of them need ed him to see them lock together.

"Fuck Stiles." Derek's thrusts started getting faster and more unsteady, he was loosing his rythem. Stiles tilted his hips forcing Derek to keep presure on his spot. Unsure if for him it was a 'G' spot or his prostate, but whichever it was the feeling of Derek's dick on it made him see stars and cry out in pleasure. Stiles listened to Derek's rough breathing, the uneven puffs against the skin of his neck.  And with one deep thrust the presure against his spot Stiles screamed out scratching his nails down Derek's back and holding him inside with his heels against his ass.

Derek tried to pull away and out when the soft silkiness of Stiles clamped down on him, but being so very close as he was he couldn't hold back and started to cum. The first blast forced Derek to pull away or his knot would flare. He was just quick enough to make sure he wasn't inside Stiles when he did flare but his cum started leaking out of Stiles as he moved. His thinking was fogged as the two of them floated down from their post orgasmic high.

"Shit..." Derek swore as he moved away from Stiles and toward the bathroom for another shower. 

"Don't worry about it I'm on the pill and if you don't knot me the chance of pregnancy with this being a winter heat, and me being on the pill is zero." Stiles said to Derek's back as he walked away. "Besides I finished my heat like 16 hours ago, right before we slept, before our shower. Now take a shower with me please sourwolf."

Stiles moved off the bed and joined him in the shower. The knock of Sheriff John Stillinski pulled them from the shower, and the steady repeated knock pulled Derek from his thoughts.

"Derek open up, man come on I know Stiles isn't here open up I don't want to spend the night with Scott if i don't have to please he snores." Isaac said through the door when Derek didn't answer.

"Fine."Derek said as he crossed the room to open the door. 

'He loves you Derek, you know he loves you, your heart and head know he loves you, he will always love you, you just have to trust he won't use that to break you.' Derek smiled to himself as Isaac came in, and gave him a weird look, then crinkled his nose at the smell.

"Damn it, I should have just stayed with Scott, gods Derek what did you do to him. It smells like terror, how badly did you scare him. Damn."

"He safe worded and I held him then he went home." Derek answered as he moved to his bedroom and laid down listening to the steady thrump of Isaac's heart in the loft.


	3. Cold Jelly and Uncomfortable Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a picture of the baby, and hears the heartbeat start.

Stiles woke to his alarm the next morning. One he set up as soon as he found out about the baby. He wanted pictures of it looking like a jellybean or a tadpole, like his mom always said he did. A smile crossed his face and he went to the bathroom, a shower was first thing, he felt grimy and wanted to wash yesterday from his skin. After turning on the shower to heat up he followed through his morning routine, except when he went to wash his face, he got a wiff of the soap and gagged, turning quickly to the toilet and let the contents empty into the porcelin bowl.

"Oh great... morning sickness. Gross." Stiles said to the mirror, then thought about it. ' Guess this means you have a heartbeat now, I wonder if the pack will be able to hear it, lets not test that just yet, alright tadpole?' His belly didn't answer him as he stepped into the shower.

After brushing his teeth and getting dressed Stiles moved quickly down the stairs and to the kitchen. Food sounded so very good, and he got himself some poptarts and a bowl of otmeal, honey swirl with a dash of cinnamin. He was standing at the counter eating when his dad came in in his uniform eyed the bowl and gave a big grin. 

"Your mother ate the same thing when the morning sickness started with you, cinnamin and honey. Settled her stomach, and looks the same for you since you normally eat eggs and sausage, and toast and pancakes and whatever else is in the kitchen and quick to heat and eat."

"Hey, no fair. Breakfast is important. And yeah my stomach is off. I read somewhere that when the morning sickness starts at the same time as the baby's heartbeat. You think its true?"

"Don't know, could be." He answered getting himself a cup of coffee that had been set with a timer. Turning to look at the clock, he sighed "So, Kiddo what do you have planned for today?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Deaton. I know he isn't a specialist for Omega's but he knows me and has been my doctor since before I was born and I trust him. He has sewn me up more times tan I can count and he has helped with a few strains of wolfsbane in the pack. So I'm going in for an ultrasound I want a picture of Tadpole."Stiles answered in  his normal babble. As he moved around the kitchen rinsing his bowl and puting it in the sink.

"Alright, Kiddo, Just let me know if you need anything, even if its to go shoot the alpha I dont care if he chews me up one side and down the other for shooting him, when it come to you I would do it."

Stiles gaped at his dad's words and a tear formed in his eye. "Thanks dad, you have work today, what time you think you will be getting home?"

Probably won't be till around 11 or so I have the late shift today. But call me when you get pictures of my grandbaby, I will see if I can be at the station to see them." A soft smile crossed his face as Stiles moved away from the kitchen

"Ok Love you dad, bye." And the door slammed shut behind Stiles as he left for the clinic. 

~~~~~~

Stiles pulled into the clinic parking lot and parked in a spot somewhere in the middle, kinda blocked by others cars , even though his Jeep was recognisable from all points of veiw. 

On the clinic door the sign read:

Beacon Hills County Omega Clinic Suite # 230  
Beacon Hills Ob/Gyn #110  
Beacon Hills Health and Human Services# 130  
Beacon Hills County Clinic #210

And then the times were posted. 

Stiles already knew the way to Dr. Deaton's nurses station, in suite #210, and took the elivator up to the second floor. Stiles leg bounced as he waited in the line at the window to tell the nurse he was here had a scheduled appointment, not a walk in like 80% of the poeple in the building. 

"Sign in, A doctor will see you as soon as we have an open spot, this isn't a first come first served, we go by level of urgency of the nature of the appointment needed."

"I have a scheduled appointment for 9:15, with Dr. Deaton." Stiles said when the nurse pushed the sign in clip bored toward him. 

"OH... so you are the ultrasound he has booked, so let me get someone to get you into the room to see him." She walked away from the window and said something to another nurse and pointed toward him. Stiles smiled weakly and waved.

'Great just great, everyone knows I'm here for an ultrasound, I guess we have to tell your Daddy about you sooner rather than later huh Tadpole?'

"Stilinski." A nurse called from a door way to the back of the clinic. "Follow me" she said when he got to her. He did. She took his vitals asked about the nature of his visit, and smiled at him when said he would rather talk to Deaton about it. She looked at his chart, noted the procedure, and set up the padde metal bed he was to sit on, getting a set of stur-ups and locking them in place. 

"Dr. Deaton, will need you to be undressed from the waist down you can cover yourself with this," she handed him a paper blanket, "and you have a full bladder correct?" She asked looking up at him.

Stiles nodded, wondering to himself why he had to be naked, and why their were stur-ups, it wasn't like he needed to have a WellOmega check up, he had one of those back in November. 

Confused and cold Stiles romoved his clothes and made a small neat pile on the chair and sat on the table covering himself with the paper blanket. Shivering and figiting he knew, this was going to be no fun, but completly worth it to see his Tadpole.

"Good to see you can follow instructions, Stiles." Dr. Deaton said as he entered the room with a large machine. 

"Yep, had to if I want to see Tadpole." He answered.

"Tadpole?" Deaton raised one eyebrow.

"Yes Tadpole."he said cupping the tiny bump he had under his bellybutton. A bump small enough that no one would ever say it was a baby bump, but just a bit of fat. 

"So, I will need you to lie back and put your feet up in the stur-ups, this maybe uncomfortable but you will get a couple pictures of 'Tadpole' when the ultrasound is finished."

"Wait, what? I thought an ultrasound was the little wand thingy that goes into the goop on my belly, why would I have to be in the stur-ups for that?"

"The external ultrasound would show nothing this early in the pregnancy, but an internal one would give you the pictures you want, and give me a better timeline as to when you conceived the baby, since you told me you didn't Knot when your heat was here in December."

"But, but..."

Deaton raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh fine." Stiles huffed flopping back onto the table, and lifting his legs to fit his feet int he stur-ups attached to the table.

"Now, I'm going to insert this want into your birth cannal , I may have to adjust it to find a good view of the baby, so dont clench and try to relax" Deaton held up a thin long wand it was about 3/4 of an inch thick and several inched long.

Stiles held his breath as the wand was inserted, it was very uncomfortable, but Deaton continued moving it, adjusting it, a steady fast Thump Thump, left the machine, and Deaton smiled turning the monitor toward Stiles.

 


	4. Updates and Small Town Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets pictures of the baby.

As Stiles left the building he had a huge grin on his face, and a stack of 5 pictures of his 'Jellybean' because the baby looked like a jellybean more than a tadpole like his mom had said he looked like.

"Jellybean... Bean... Beanie? Huh... Well the American Mr. Bean is Ernest, should I call you Ernest?" He mentally asked his bump.  
Pulling out his phone he called his dad.

"Hey, you at the station?" When his dad answered.

"Yeah, I am. Just got off the phone with Scott saying there's a meeting tomorrow, and wanted to make sure we were going. So, You got the picture for me?"

"Yeah I got the picture of Ernest for you."

"Ernest? That's what you're calling it?"

"Yes, He looks like a Jellybean... So Ernest. It fits, not that big of a leap of comedic references."

"Explain it to me when you get here, Drive safe." John told his son when he heard the unmistakable rumble of the Jeep starting.

"OK, bye Dad." Stiles hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger seat, buckled in and pulled out of the parking lot.

~~~

Derek answered his phone grumbling, "What?" Since it was Scott's number on his ID and had woken him from a Good dream of the family he could have with Stiles but it was fading with wakefulness.

"There's a meeting tomorrow afternoon, night at 6pm. I want to know what's going on with everyone since we are all home for Spring break and I think the pack needs some bonding time. It's going to be at my Mom's house. BYOF (Bring Your Own Food) if you want to eat I have drinks for everyone though."

"Yeah I'll be there..." 'I will too' Isaac said from his room. "And so will Isaac."

"Good, OK, bye." And hung up.

"Great." 'Well maybe you can get an answer from Stiles as to what is wrong, what you did wrong and maybe fix it before the week is out and he leaves again for school. Maybe it will give you a chance to tell him you love him and want a family with him, tell him we are his Mate.' Derek growled at his wolf's logic.

"Issac, you hungry? He asked to his empty room, knowing Isaac could hear him.

"Yes I'm starving."

"Get dressed, lets go out for breakfast."

"But,  its almost noon."

"FINE, lunch it is." He grumbles as he stretched out of bed and got dressed.

~~~

 

Pulling into the Station Stiles parked and jumped out of his Jeep nearly falling when his foot caught the edge of the door frame. He caught himself quickly turning gracefully and grabbing the open window frame. His face flammed when he saw one of his Dad's deputys clapping slowly and holding back laughter.

"Graceful" he said to Stiles as Stiles walked past him and into the station, the pictures Dr. Deaton printed held tightly in his hand.

Walking past the front desk, "Thanks Marsha." He was buzzed through to his Dad's office.

"So, let me see him," John held out his hand for the pictures. "You're right," he smiled. "Looks like a jellybean." He looked through the prints picked one and held the others back out to Stiles."I'm keeping this one."

John sat back behind his desk, replacing the photo of Stiles as a tadpole with the new picture of his grandbaby Jellybean.

The conversation dropped as they sat with smiles Both in their own head thinking about what changes had to be made and what needed to be done and soon.

"Sssoooo, I guess I have to tell Derek today, tonight since tomorrow is the meeting and I heard his heartbeat today, the pack will be able to hear it under mine. Its so fast, it was 156 Beats per minute, and that like double what mine is. Everyone will be able to hear the secondary beat. I wonder why Derek didn't hear the baby last night."

"I don't want to know why he was distracted enough to not hear it. You better get out of here and go tell him if you want to be the one to do it." John pulled out his phone, looking at the screen his eyes widened."Hell... you need to go now, if this is going around." John sighed turning his phone to show Stiles the Mass-Sent text.

Someone is Pregnant.  
Can you guess who?  
1\. Lydia Martin  
2\. Jason Johnson  
3\. Stiles Stilinski  
4\. Kelly Greenburg  
5\. Marsha Hollis

Pick the pregnant one.  
Freeonlinepoles.net/Beacon-hillspregnant-pole.

 

"What the hell... I'm not pregnant. I just started a new pill. What the hell."

The loudly said denial from John Dispatch Deputy made the both laugh.

"Damnit, I better get going. How do I tell him, Dad? How do I tell him I want him, and Ernest in my life, I want a family with him. He is, err would be my best friend if not for Scott. I love him, but I'm sure he doesn't..." A tear trailed down his cheek as he left.

"Just like that, Stiles. Just like that." John sIghed to the empty office.

Marsha knocked on the door frame. "Hey Sheriff have you seen this? She held up her phone.

"The text about the pregnant pole? Yeah I saw it."

"Well Stiles is in the lead for being pregnant." She kept her eyes on hes phone screen.

"Yeah I know. I have picture to prove it too." He smiles at the shocked look on Marsha's face. "But until he tells his boyfriend I'm going to deny all knowledge of it." He turned the photo frame of his grand baby to show her.

Marsh's jaw dropped open as she looked at the picture and then up at the deviant grin on the Sheriff's face. 


	5. Telling Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Derek he is pregnant and Drama ensues

Stiles drove to the loft unsure if Derek would even be there, but needing to know. With a sigh he got out of the Jeep and headed for the stairs, he didn’t trust the elevator since the last time he used it, it had stopped between floors trapping him for what seemed like hours as he nearly had a panic attack. So up and up the stairs he went “At least I’ll get my exercise, Right Ernest?” he looked down asking his belly.

 

Stiles paused at the lofts door the metal being last barrier between his confession and Derek. Taking a deep breath he knocked and waited.

 

Isaac opened the door, he was completely dressed with his shoes on. “Hey Stiles, Derek is almost ready he said we were going for lunch wanna join us?” he asked moving back from the door and sweeping his arm in a gesture to enter.

 

“Uh, no actually I need to talk to Derek about something, um important and private. Could you….um.”

 

“Leave?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, please I…”

 

“No problem I’ll go grab Scott for lunch. Bye Stiles, Derek see you later.” He said with a wave to Stiles as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Alright Stillinski, you can do this.” Stiles said to himself. _Just tell him, just say it._ Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, making him jump and flail. “Don’t do that. You know how much that freaks me out, listen to my heart its beating out of my chest” Stiles said turning in Derek’s arms and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

Derek had a confused look of concentration on his face when Stiles pulled away, his head cocked to the side as if he was concentrating on a single sound. _Shit, the baby’s heartbeat, he can hear it. Shit, shit, shit._ “So, Derek I have something I want to ask you and a couple things I want to tell you… So here goes.” Stiles took a deep breath.

 

Derek was confused by the near in sync heartbeat he heard echoing from Stiles.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Stiles flatly said, not sure how else to say it.

 

“why didn’t you tell me you found someone to knot you? Derek was shocked at the words, lashing out words unchecked by his brain. His wolf clawing in his chest. _My mate, my pup._ Derek dropped his arms from around Stiles.

 

“What? I didn’t, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t lie, I can hear the heartbeat, it cant be mine, we didn’t… your last heat.” Derek turned his back to Stiles, his wolf getting more agitated in his chest. _Our mate would NEVER be unfaithful, he wouldn’t, he is carrying my pup, your pup, our pup. His scent is ours, just smell him, our mate is giving us a pup._ “Not my mate, not my pup” Derek answered his wolf in a whisper, refusing to use his sense of smell.

 

Stiles heard the whispered denial, tears welling in his eyes. “yes it is yours.” he said lowly, wrapping his arms around his middle “I know you don’t want kids, but this one is yours even if you don’t want it… or me. I’ve never been unfaithful to you. Not once have I even looked at someone else and thought it.” Stiles wiped his face of the tears falling down his cheeks and dropping his arms to his sides shoulders going straight. “And since you don’t want me or the baby, I will tell you now, I want to be your Mate. I want to raise the baby together but obviously you don’t….” Stiles moved to gather his things from the loft knowing if he left something there he would have to come back and he didn’t want to see Derek if he was going to deny the baby.

 

Turning back to look at Stiles, was crying, his eyes bloodshot and watery tears tracking down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. His arms wrapped protectively around his stomach, the smooth expanse slightly rounded softened from 2 years away from lacrosse while he was getting his basics out of the way after he graduated, or Derek had thought that was the reason. The rushing pants and gasps of Stiles breathing and the near panicked thump-thump, budum-thump, thump-budum of his heart almost masked the steady quick bum-bum, bum-bum of the truth of what Stiles had just told him. Derek watched as Stiles after telling him, curled into himself holding himself and slowly brought his arms down, squared his shoulders, his voice continuing even though werewolf hearing was being used Derek didn’t hear a single word. Stiles moved away from him gathering his things, his clothes making a small stack on the chair next to the bathroom.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t want kids or me, but I cant do what you want me to do, I’m not aborting him, Derek I cant, I wont.” Stiles closed the bathroom door firmly.

 

The noise jerked Derek out of his thoughts. _A family, my mate is providing me with a family, but_ he looked at the stack of clothes and the closed bathroom door. _But he doesn’t want me. My mate doesn’t want me._ Derek watched and listened for Stiles to leave the bathroom, catching him by the arm as he moved toward the door a bundle of his stuff in his arms. “if there is anything you need just tell me, let me know, I will take care of it.”

 

Stiles let a wave of fresh tears roll down his face at the words. “yeah Great Idea, Derek. Let you take care of it, sure… NO, I don’t want your help if you don’t want me, us. If you don’t want us, if you think I would ever be unfaithful to you.” Stiles dropped the stuff in his arms and cupped a hand under his belly button the soft roundness filling his hand. “me and him/her are a packaged deal now, you cant have one without the other. I wont get rid of him, he a part of you and I love him already. So no I wont let you take care of it. Goodbye Derek.” Stiles jerked his arm from a shocked Derek and moved to the door pulling it open, his movement smoother than it used to be, as if the shift, drop in his center of gravity made his movements better, as if he was made to be carrying pups.

 

Stiles turned back to Derek as he closed the door between them, tears flowing down his face. “I want to be your Mate, I want us to be a family, I want you to love me. I love you Derek.” He left the stairs giving him no problems on his way to the Jeep even though they were blurry from his tears and his breathing was just this side of a panic attack.

 

Derek stood in the middle of his loft looking at the closed door where his mate had just sent him reeling. He played over the conversation in his head again and nearly crumpled to the floor when he resized what Stiles had said was true. _Our pup, our Mate. We have to get him back he cant carry our pup alone, he needs us. We need him._ Derek was still standing in the middle of the room, his wolf on the surface fangs and claws out, eyes red and bloodshot from the tears that he refused to let fall, when Isaac came home.

 

“Derek?” Isaac asked moving closer to his feral looking Alpha. “Derek, what happen? What’s wrong?”

 

“what’s wrong, what’s right? I denied him and our pup he…” Derek said a slight lisp from his fangs, as the tears that were being held back fell as he finished, “he left me.”

 

 


End file.
